I Love You Always
by AstridKing
Summary: The story of two shinobi trying to fill the void in each other hearts. But can there love last all of the trials they may face. (Everything in this story except for my Oc and her clan along with the other Ocs I may l the other character belong to their respected creators not ong with any artwork,songs,tv shows, or any type of media and etc I use.Every once in a while
1. Chapter 1

**Kakashi p.o.v **

**As I was about to kill the hidden mist ninja with my Chidori Rin stepped in front of me. As the force of my Chidori hit her in the chest. I heard the girl beside me cry out. "Kakashi", Rin said as I then hugged her tightly. Then she collapsed onto the ground. Then there was only black. As I sat up from my bed still haunted by the dream I had just had. I had been having the same dream about Rin death at my hands for years now. As if it was trying to make sure that I would never forget what happened to Rin. But never in my years of being haunted by that dream had I ever seen that mysterious girl there. As I slipped on my jounin vest I thought about the other girl in the dream. I felt like I knew her but I couldn't tell who she was. The sound of her voice echoing in my ears as if I had heard it many times before. But I couldn't register who she was in my mind. as I grabbed my small pouch and my well worn out Makeout Paradise novel. I began to head out of my one-room apartment. When I walked out into the early morning sunlight. I shut my eyes for a moment still trying to recall the girl in my dream. But when I couldn't I finally gave up. So I then pulled out my Makeout Paradise book out and began to read. As the early morning sun dawning over the hidden leaf as the people going through their regular routines. People beginning to open up their shops. I could hear the cries of children who didn't know yet of the hardships of being a ninja. Running around, laughing and playing around the village. While some of them ran past me with the early morning rays shined above them. Basically, it was another day in the leaf. As I walked around my book in my face half reading when I saw women with long black hair and blue eyes wearing a jounin vest. As I looked closer at her I realized that I had seen her before but I couldn't remember where I had seen her before. I was about to ask her when the crowds started to pile up and I could no longer see her. I tried to find but no matter what I couldn't see her. After a while, I gave up and began to make my way to the leaf village book store. To see if they had the latest book in the Makeout series. When I walked into the bookstore I saw a woman who looked like her. As I then ran to ask who she was. She vanished out of my sight. As I then began looking to see where she went. After a while when I couldn't find her much to my disappointment. I then reopened my book up and began to read where I had left off. I was nearing the training ground when I saw her. I was about to call out to her when she broke into a run. I then tucked my book into my pouch and began to run after her. As she ran faster and faster I did too. Finally, we had reached an alley and she stopped in her traces. I then also stopped. Then began to walk closer and closer to her. Finally when I was close enough to see her face. I saw deep blue eyes that I felt I could not turn away from. I was about to ask her name. When I saw an eagle soar high in the blue cloudless sky.**

** "Damn it", I cursed. When I looked to see if she was still there. I found that she had vanished again. I then began to walk toward the Hokage office. When I got out of the office. Still not knowing the name of the woman I had just been chasing after. When I reached the door of the Hokage's office to my surprise I found the women. I had been chasing standing right there in front of me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

_**Asmai p.o.v**_

_**As I leaned against the door of the Hokage office my hands in my pockets. Waiting for them to call me in. I hated standing out especially when I wasn't supposed to even be here or even exist. My clan was never supposed to exist nobody(besides the higher ups of the village) should even know who I am. At least that was what I thought before today. When Kakashi Hatake saw me and was chasing me around the village. Probably trying to find out who I was. But I couldn't let him spot me again. Or else I would have to erase his memories of me once again. I then shook head No that won't happen again I told myself as I then shook my head. That was when Kakashi walked out. "Damn it", I cursed. I then quickly slipped into the office before he could say anything. "So why did you call me back so suddenly", I asked?**_

_**"Well as you know it has been twelve years since the nine tail attack and that Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki have graduated the academy and are now under Kakashi team. But for some reason, Danzo suggested you join Kakashi as team seven leader at our last meeting after the Chunin exams decisions were finished . Since as you know Orochimaru tried to kill me but failed. And you were a huge help to the leaf back then I think this would be the best I have already informed the sand of my decision and they have agreed. I have already talked to Kakashi about it and he is fine with it. But are you fine with being paired with Kakashi after what happened the last time", he said.**_

_**"Sure it is fine. I think that I buried deep enough that he won't suspect who I actually am. Unless you said anything about it", I said. He shook his head no. "But I think he suspects that he knows me", I started. "So should I rebury them along with the other villagers", I asked then paused. Thinking about the other villager who along with those who I love. Who I had to erase the memories because of what happened that night.**_

_**He then shook his head." No, I don't think so. As long he doesn't remember that day how it really was. I think it will be fine and I could that the day you did that. That you had to erase Kakashi memories of you hurt you along with the other villagers and I don't want you to go through that again", he told me.**_

_**"Okay then what is my name for it then", I asked as if this was for an undercover mission.**_

_**"Your real name should be fine", he said.**_

_**"Is that all because I somethings I want to do now that I am back", I asked. He then gave a nod. When I opened the door I found Kakashi lying in wait for me with his hands in his pocket.**_

_**"So do you always run away when somebody is trying to talk to you. Or is just with me", she asked then smiled.**_

_**"I don't what you are talking about",I told him then smiled. I was about to leave when he grabbed my arm.**_

_**"Have we meet before by any chance", he asked?**_

_**"No", I said then ran away like the coward I am. My heart swelling from what I just said to him. When I got home I then sat down on my bed lying down thinking about all the memories I shared with him. The ones I had to erase from him the man I love.**_

_**(Flashback)**_

"_**Hey Asmai we have to get going or we are going to miss the day of our test", Obito told us. I just nodded at him then ran to meet Kakashi and Rin. When we took the exam Kakashi and I flew right through it. I can't say the same for Obito though. Obito was the last out. The day we received the results and our papers he was late probably helping some old lady. Rin had to give him his papers. Kakashi wasn't happy about that he told Rin to stop spoiling Obito. Meanwhile, I took my friend aside and said" It isn't his fault that he is late. He was probably helping someone. So don't you dare act all high and mighty Kakashi"?I didn't know what came over me that made me say that. But that wouldn't the only time Rin would have to give Obito papers because he was late. She also had to do it when they graduated from the academy a year after Kakashi, and I did. At least that is what Obito told me. Kakashi and I were put on the same team along with Rin and Obito. Obito was as usually extremely late. Telling us he was helping somebody in the leaf(usually an old woman)**_

_**When he arrived at the meeting point on the first day of our new team. Kakashi crossed his arms and said," You're really late". Meanwhile, Minato sensei just smiled.**_

"_**I'm Minato and I will be your leader from today onward. Glad to meet you Obito. I have heard a lot about you from Rin and Asmai. And from what heard from them is that you want to become Hokage. I also want to become Hokage. So I am glad that somebody besides me on this team wants to become Hokage", he said.**_

"_**Yes, and once I get my Sharingan I will for sure become is my dream",Obito said than smiled and blushed when he looked at Rin. I knew Obito had a crush on Rin. But I also knew that Rin liked Kakashi and only saw Obito as a friend.**_

"_**Anyway let's have our first training session",he told Obito then smiled. Obito than nodded and joined us.**_

"_**In this session I want to see your teamwork okay",he said. Then gave a bit of a smile.**_

"_**Teamwork",Rin said half asking and half not.**_

"_**Yup all you have to do is get one of these three bells and you now start",he said. Kakashi tried to do it on his own at first like I knew he would meanwhile I tried to do it with Rin and Obito. Until Kakashi joined us at least is what he wanted it to seem. But really he knew would need teamwork to get the bells. He manipulated Rin and Obito to think he was with them. But I knew him better we were friends and had gone on dozens of missions together along with other ninja so I knew what teamwork was like. What Kakashi did wasn't teamwork but I did do teamwork because I want all of us to we went on a lot of D ranked missions. But Obito was a big help since he had helped most of the could ask them if we were on a search mission. So we soon completed all of the D ranked missions the village had to the third hokage decided to let us come with Minato sensei on his C ranked mission. Our job was escort a group of ninja with one of them having a scroll for the hokage. The client had specially asked for our meeting Kakashi and Obito got into a fight this time it was sort of Rin fault. She had told Kakashi that Obito had been worried about him for a while. (Since before than they had heard rumors about Kakashi being a jerk about teamwork and not respect the older had been a while after his father Sumo Hatake had died. After being blamed because he had saved his comrades and abandoned the mission ) Obito said he wasn't and than Rin and Obito got into a fight. Afterward she tried to smooth it over and tried to get them to shake hands. But it didn't happen like I knew what would happen. When we went on that mission it turned it was more difficult than we thought it would be. The scroll ended up being a fake and two of the members who were guarding was a traitor. Kakashi nearly ended up killing one of the members by ditching him.**_

_**A little while after that we had the chunin exam coming up. When Minato-sensei told us about Obito jumped into his was overjoyed. We all agreed to do it. When it was finally time to take it. The first test which was a written exam which wasn't Obito forte . But Kakashi and I being the top ninja in our class. Were able to answer the questions easily and were the first ones out while Obito was the last one. I had seen Rin slip him a crumbed piece of paper to Obito earlier. When we got the results Kakashi, and I tied for first. (But I almost beat the record Minato-sensei had made all those years ago.) While Obito barely made it. After that came the forest of death exam which he was so late that we nearly missed our turn. Kakashi was mad at him and I had to keep them from fighting along with Rin. We fought Guy team and Guy knocked out Obito. When Obito tried to get him back during the one to one fight he was knocked out cheered for Kakashi when he and Guy faced off. Finally when it was done only Kakashi and I passed that time. (About 6 years and shortly after my 13 birthday Obito died). Kakashi, and I had just both just became meanwhile had finally worked up the nerves to confess his feelings to Rin. He even had roses to give to her because he thought he and Rin were meeting when he was about to tell her everyone from our class came over. He then learned Rin had planed to get Kakashi a present for making jonin. Obito was heartbroken when he heard this he dropped the roses then speed off. While Rin paid no attention and just talk about what she should get Kakashi. So when we went on our first mission as jounin our mission was to destroy the kannabi bridge along with Rin, Obito, and and I gave him our gifts. Rin gave him a medical kit, Minato-sensei gave him a kunai, and I gave him ,medical kit(like Rin)along with a book that I randomly grabbed. Obito meanwhile had given him nothing and had seemed to forget about it completely. So when Kakashi had held out his hand expected a gift Obito got angry and flinched.**_

"_**That's fine make yourself useful. Carry my stuff for me",Kakashi told him as if Obito was his pack mule.**_

"_**I didn't do anything for you absolutely nothing. You are rude and selfish and are too big for your britches .It is a mystery how you became a jonin ,Obito said. I then nodded with how he treated us like garbage.**_

"_**Obito that was uncalled. There was no need to be rude to Kakashi. But Kakashi stop treat Obito like shit just because he isn't a jounin like us ",I told him. Afterward Minato-sensei told us about the mission to destroy the kannabi bridge so the stone couldn't attack. We then walked until we got to the border. When we realized that somebody was watching was when Kakashi waved high signs I had seen before. It was the jutsu we often worked on after missions and training. So I began to weave signs for it as well. But when Minato-sensei said for us to not to go in. I nodded and stopped the justu. But Kakashi meanwhile disobeyed Minato-sensei orders and went in nearly killing himself. Obito got mad at Kakashi for going in without thinking about his own sake. They started to fight again and even Minato-sensei got Kakashi had got in recklessly and Obito and his with his goggles. Later that night when we went back to camp Minato-sensei told Obito about everything and about Kakashi father. When morning came Rin and I healed Kakashi injury. Than we set off without Minato-sensei Kakashi who had been named captain the day before was leading the group. Until a while after Rin got capture Kakashi wanted to abandon her while Obito and I wanted to rescue her. He seemed to have no clue about Rin feelings for thought she only gave him that kit to help with the mission. That was when Obito gave Kakashi the biggest lecture of his life and I let him do it." Those who don't care for their companions are even worse trash",is what Obito said afterward. Those words would stay with Kakashi. Kakashi along with Obito and me went to rescue Rin. When Obito who had received h his sharingan and I awaked my Torinaknokigan(a kenki genki which allows the user to take away memories,jutsu,and when it is strong enough it could even take away a kekkei genkai) when one of the stone ninja almost killed Kakashi. Afterward we rescued Rin who was under a genjutsu. When a rock crashing Obito(well after Obito pushed Kakashi out of the way) . That was when Obito gave Kakashi his sharingan as a gift for becoming a jonin and both Rin and I transplanted Obito eye into Kakashi missing right eye(Where a ninja scared it when Obito got his sharingan). Obito last words to Kakashi were protect Rin and Asmai. And for me to protect Kakashi and Rin. But after Obito said that the cave began to collapse and afterward that is when we got out of their. Shortly afterward when Kakashi was facing some stone ninja Rin had decided she was going to tell Kakashi her feelings about him when Kakashi told her everything about how Obito felt about her and how he was going to ditch her. Afterward Kakashi was knocked out by the stone from protecting Rin and he woke up Rin was standing alone thinking about Obito. Shortly afterward the war ended and Obito funeral was held and Orochimaru was also their. He later was seen talking with Itachi. During the funeral some of the Uchiha clan tired to convince the head of the family to take Kakashi sharingan because he wasn't of the Uchiha clan. But the head of the family said no and it was put off. Since the third shinobi war had just finished and we need to recover from it.**_

_**About a year afterward Rin was killed. We had just finished a mission when Rin was captured again. When we went to where she was she was passed out. With the help of Kakashi ninja hounds we found were on our way back when the hidden mist started to follow us. Rin who had remembered that they did a ritual on her. After that she realized that the three tails was in her .So she asked for one of us to kill her. We both said no when she asked us. We had promised Obito that we would protect her. But she wouldn't hear it. When both Kakashi and I were about to finish off a ninja. She stood in the way of Kakashi lightning blade.I then screamed afterward she then died in Kakashi arms but not before she said Kakashi. But afterward I could see that it affect Kakashi so soon after he joined the anbu. But often after mission he would be holed up in his room I often had to drag him out. But slowly overtime he began to come out and become the Kakashi I use to know. But after long eight years after Rin died with Kakashi and I both still having nightmare of that day. Was when Itachi Uchiha killed his clan. For the sake of the village. I had known Itachi since he was born since my parents were best friends with his. So we grew up together and through we were nine years apart we got along well pretty well. So when he had asked me to help him I would help him. I was beside him along with what Itachi think is Madara Uchiha when he killed his clan. **_

_**When we arrived at the first house Itachi quickly casted a genjutsu on Izumi making her see what their life could have together. Then she died in his arms. Shortly afterward as we went around killing the rest of his clan with some help of a masked man. I then stopped when I saw Kakashi standing in front of me frowning ."Asmai I never thought you would stoop this low .To kill Obito clan did he mean nothing to you. Did the promise you made me after Rin died mean nothing to you? You said you would always be by my side did it mean nothing to do? Do I mean nothing to you",he asked as he stood there crying. That was when I realized somewhere along the way I had fallen for Kakashi and now seeing him cry thinking that I didn't care about him broke my heart.**_

_**"Kakashi I didn't mean for you to see and it wasn't my idea", I started but he left before I could finish. Afterward when I returned after finished the rest of the killings. But Danzo requested that I had to erase the village except for the elders and the third Hokage memories of me and if they found out that I helped to do it. Because if Kakashi were to spilled what had happened then the Hokage and the elders may be blamed. So afterward I then snuck in and erased everyone memories. Finally when I reached Kakashi apartment and entered into his room. And as he lied soundly in bed. I started to cry as I thought about him. At that moment my heart began to beat faster and faster as I thought about my gray-haired masked friend. That was when I realized that I had fallen for Kakashi. I loved him and had for years now. But it was too late for us I had realized it at the wrong time. Because I could never have him and he could never have me. He now hated me because of what I helped Itachi do. As I then touched his head searching his memories of me and erased them. I then kissed his lips then said: "Know this Kakashi in your heart I will always love you". Then left out of his room. That was when I felt my eyes awaken a new Torinozakigan the one that could remove Jutsu's and Kekkei Genkai. Shortly afterward I was assigned to guide the sand holder of the tailed beast to make sure nothing bad happened. I haven't returned to the village since that night when he saw me and I hoped that he would never learn what I did. That was until I was called back to the village a few days ago when Lord Hokage sent them a message saying they wanted me back. For another mission but they would send another shinobi in my place.**_

_**(Flashback end)**_

_**Afterward, when I thought Kakashi again I don't know what to do. I wanted to tell him so badly how I felt about him. But I knew that if I did any chances I had with him would be done. So no matter how much it hurts me I will have to stay away from the man I loved. Even if I was on the same team with him once again this time as squad leaders. So as I sat there thinking about it. Tears streaming down my face. Finally when I stopped crying. I then drag myself to bed then passed out thinking about Kakashi and how much I loved him.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Kakashi p.o.v**

**As I was about to kill the hidden mist ninja with my chidori Rin stepped in front of him. As the force of my chidori hit her in the chest.I heard the girl beside me cry out. "Kakashi",Rin said as I then hugged her tightly. Than she collapsed onto the there was black. As I sat up from my bed still haunted by the dream I had just had once again for the second night in a roll.I felt like I knew her but I couldn't tell who she was. The sound of her voice echoing in my ears as if I had heard it many times before once again. As I then began to get dressed I thought about the women I had just meet. The thought of her made my heart beat faster and faster. I then shook it off. As I shut the door and headed out the door. I was greeted by a women with long hair. It was her and as I was about to ask who she was she was about to run. When I grabbed her arm then pinned her to a wall.**

** "So why were you running from me", I asked?**

** "I wasn't running beside I could report you for this", she said.**

**"Fine but before you would I want my answer",I demanded then punched the wall. "Now what is your answer",I asked?**

** "Okay I get it but do you really want to know",she asked? I then nodded. "Then you will have to wait",she said into my ear then vanished leaving me standing there alone once again. As I then started to head toward to the training ground with my hands in my pocket. But for some reason I felt myself looking for her as I walked. My heart beating faster and faster as I thought of her. .Could it be that I was falling for that mysterious women I just meet. What was I feeling toward her I asked myself as I arrived at the training ground.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Asmai pov_

_ As I sat at the edge of the training ground standing there with my hands in my pocket being half paying attention and half not. Waiting for the rest of the squad to get there. When I saw a man with messy white hair come up toward me. "Shit", I thought as he came closer to me. I then began to look somewhere to hide. I didn't want to give him a chance to remember who I was. So I decided the only way out would be known as the coward way out was to run. But as I was about to speed off when Kakashi grabbed my hand and pulled me over. "Now I know you are hiding something from me my love", he whispered seductively into my ear. Making my face turn red as I heard his voice call me my love. _

_ "Now Kakashi why would you say that", I asked trying to ask calm and cool._

_ "Ever since I first saw you have been running from me as if you are hiding something from me", Kakashi began then paused. Then looked right into my eyes. "So what are you hiding from me my love", he asked me into my ear._

_"I am not hiding anything from you really Kakashi and we aren't even dating", I said while quickly weave the signs for shadow clone jutsu. But as I was about to create the clone Kakashi then grabbed my hand again and pinned me against a nearby tree._

_ "Now I can't have you running off again my love. At least not until you answer my question my love. I mean I would never do anything that would make you anything more then pleasure ", Kakashi said then paused then smiled sweet smile reserved for lovers. "But if we were ever to go at it you would be my first. But I will say this I have learned alot from Icha Icha",Kakashi said seductively into my ear. Referring to the series of dirty books of porn written by Jiraiya(one of the three sannin along with Orochimaru and Tsunade). Causing me to blush bright red. ._

_"Now Kakashi don't joke with me like that we both know that we aren't together and if you were to do something sexual toward me against my will. I will report you straight to the hokage ", I said once again acting as if I was calm and cool at the moment. When again when he flirted with me I was panicking this time that I maybe accidently spill the secret that I was hiding. But at the thought of us doing it made my face turn even more red._

_ "Then why is your face so red Asmai", Kakashi asked then paused? "Is it the thought of us doing it, or seeing me shirtless and without my mask which almost nobody has ever seen me without",Kakashi continued causing my face to turn even more red. Lucky I sensed that the team was watching us from a nearby tree._

_"Kakashi now isn't the time to flirt with me what with our group of students watching us", I said as I pointed over to them. Then silently thank them as we looked up._

_ "Damn it and it was just getting interesting", the kid with blond hair with blue eyes said then frowned. Wow he does look exactly like Minato-sensei. I felt like I was about to cry but I didn't._

_"Naruto baku now they can hear us", the girl with Sakura pink hair and green eyes said then elbowed Naruto. Making all three of them fall on top. Making causing us to_

_K_

_I _

_S  
S _

_each other on the lips. And when I sat up on Kakashi my face was red. And as I was about to get up off of Kakashi Naruto bumped into me causing me to fall down on Kakashi causing us to  
K_

_I_

_S  
S _

_again. My only thought at that the moment was Damn it and just when I was thanking those damn kids. And for some reasons, Sakura had flowers in his hand. And when we got up. There was Sasuke and Sakura as well._

_ "What are you three doing", Kakashi asked causing them to shake a bit. _

_ "Oh well you see", Naruto started as he was fighting with Sakura about the bokay of flowers. He was smiling and bowing._

_ "Here you go congrats please take of Kakashi-sensei Asmai-sensei", Naruto said then bowed while handing me the flowers. And when I looked to the side of me Kakashi was giving a puzzle expression. Meanwhile what Naruto had said had got me to think. My first thought what the hell did I get myself into._


	5. Chapter 5

**Kakashi pov **

** As I stood there still confused about what Naruto had said last week. Asmai face seem to heat up at what Naruto had said. And when I thought about what he said. I then realized he was implying that Asmai and I were a couple. I then blushed at the thought of it. Sure she was not only beautiful but smart. But it wasn't like I loved her or was it? But it seemed ever since I meet her I had been thinking of more and more. Along with a mysterious women who was with me when Rin died. And everytime I tried to think about her all I got was a blurry version. So as I then smiled toward her. My heart beating faster and faster at the thought of us being a couple. I wanted to be with her so badly it hurt at times. But for some reason she rejected all of my advances as if she didn't get it. As I thought more and more about her as the days went on. Now as we stood together my lips still warm from our kiss. **

** "Kakashi-sensei are you listening", Naruto asked snapping me out of my daydream.**

**"Oh sorry, Naruto, what were you saying", I asked?**

** "Oh nothing well I have to go train pervy sage said he train me", Naruto said then quickly left along with Sakura and Sasuke after giving there excuses leaving me alone with Asmai.** **And when I looked expecting to find Asmai by my side. I couldn't see there. So I then sighed then dug out my book from my pocket. Then began to read it. When I then began to head toward the ramen shop for some food. When I bumped into Asuma causing my book to dump and making me lose my place.**

** "Oh hi Asuma", I said then picked up my book.**

** "Hi Kakashi so I have heard rumors of a certain mysterious beautiful joniun has come to the village and has been assigned to your team", he said then pulled out a cigarette from his pack. Then lit it and breathed it in then out." So is it true", he asked? I then nodded.**

**"Yeah but she keeps rejecting my advances", I said being reminded of all the times I tried to flirt with her. And blushing at the thought of her. **

** "Maybe she has heard the rumors about your habit of sleeping around with beautiful women", he said then hinted with a smile. **

**"I could say to you Asuma. Haven't you slept around with a few women yourself Asuma", I said.**

** "That isn't the point Kakashi the point is. I was curious the other rumors around the village that you have been seen with her. And from what I heard from our students you seem to be close with her. Especially since that kiss this afternoon", Asuma said then smiled.**

**"So the rumors have already started haven't they", I asked silently cursing under my breath. I then sighed.**

** "So I take that as a yes", he said then patted me on the back. While I stayed silent and blushed as I thought about her with her long beautiful black hair. I then realized something I had fallen in love with this mysterious beautiful joniun. And I wanted to stay by her side for the rest of both of our lives. And walk alongside her for the rest of our lives. As we continued to walk along the street.** **I continued to think about her and how much I wanted to be with her. And her alone for the rest of my life. And I wanted to spend everyday fighting to protect her. I loved her every being from the sound of her voice to her mind. Because I loved her and I always would always and forever until the day I died.**Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

_Asmai pov _

_As I sat in my room my knees to my chest crying about the one I loved. When I saw Itachi standing in front of me. "Itachi", I said surprised to see him._

_ "Hi Asmai", he said._

_"Itachi why are you here after all of this time", I asked?_

_ "I am here because it seems that the third hokage is concerned about you and Kakashi. He says that you have been distant toward Kakashi after what happened I don't blame you. But when I was watching you and Kakashi today I could he seemed to look at you the way he use to before we ruined it back then", Itachi said then paused. "I think Asmai that he is falling in love with you again", Itachi stated._

_ "But that is impossible I mean I erased every trace of me from him and the other villagers so well. I even asked a few of the villagers. So how the hell could he fall for me after that", I asked?_

_"Because you are an amazing, beautiful, smart, clever,and care about your loved ones so much. He probably fell for you for those reasons again. He told me before I killed the clan when you weren't around. And I am sorry that I dragged you into this mess of mine. You shouldn't have been involved with any of this. Had I not even dragged into mess then you would with Kakashi. Probably married to him with children running around. He cared about you then and he cares about you. No how many times you may erase it I don't think his feelings for you will ever change. You may be able to erases his memories of you but his heart won't forget about you", Itachi said then smiled. I then felt myself crying as Itachi said it._

_ "But what should I do Itachi I am afraid that I will ruin it like I did before", I said while crying._

_"Frick Asmai you didn't ruin it I dragged you into this. And while I am with the Akatsuki you are suffering not being able to tell Kakashi because you are afraid he will find out what happen all these years ago. And it is eating you alive I can see that. And I am sorry about that you shouldn't have to suffer because of my choices", Itachi said then smiled. A few second later I heard a knock on the door and when I went to answer it I found Kakashi outside the door without his mask. It had been years since I have seen him without his mask and in that time he had grown even more handsome if that is possible. The scar running down until his nose and the small mole at the corner of his mouth. He looked like a model but I shook those thoughts out of my head. That damn Itachi what was he thinking I thought._


	7. Chapter 7

**Kakashi p.o.v**

**I hadn't seen Asmai in a since the kiss accident and I was starting to get worried about her. I would have tried to visit her apartment if I knew where she lived. Maybe I can ask someone if they know where she lives I thought as finished my shower and was coming out of the shower . I had just gotten dressed and was about to put on my mask. When I suddenly found myself standing outside of an apartment so I knocked and to my surprise I found her standing there. She looked surprised and afterward stayed silent for a few minutes until finally she spoke.**

** "Kakashi what brings you here", she asked?**

** "I had some business in the area and I thought I would stop by", I lied not knowing how I got here. **

** "Well you might as well come in Kakashi", she said as she opened the door to let me in. "So it seems that the under the mask Kakashi Hatake is hiding a handsome face", she said then smiled. "But why is that", she asked? **

** "Well it makes for good teamwork among the team and it also keeps the village girls from chasing more than they do now", I said. "Besides I only let the women I love see what is underneath my mask", I said into her ear.**

**"Kakashi stop being a tease", she said brushing it off. **

** "But I am not I am serious Asmai", I told her. I then pressed my nose into her hair smelling the sweet scent of her hair. I then spun her around then tighten my grip on her sighly. "Because Asmai I love you and I don't intend to let you go", I told her meaning every word I said. **

**"What did you say Kakashi", she asked?**

** "I said Asmai I love you", I told her again.**

**"Are you sure I mean we just meet", she asked me trying to get me to let go. But I then tightened my grip on her once again. Pulling her close to my chest then turning her to face me.**

** "Because I don't just like or lust for you. I love you and I intend to make you mine. Asmai I will court you and I won't stop courting you until you admit that you love me to. Even if it takes the rest of my life I will make you mine one day", I said.**

**"But Kakashi do you really love me", she asked?**

** "Yes Asmai more than anything in this world. I love you not just because of your looks but your brain. You are smart then any kunoichi I have ever meet. You aren't afraid to tell me what you think and what is on your mind. I have been thinking of you since the day we meet. I want to be the one who hold you when you need it. The only one you come to when you need someone I want to be your one and only because I love you more than anything in this world. I will love you always for all of my years. And nothing can change that Asmai no matter how you try to protest", I said as I then brought her face closer to mine and kissed her. When we parted she looked at me with sadden eyes. **

** "Kakashi", she said.**

**"What is it", I asked?**

** "I am sorry but I can't accept your feelings for me", she told me.**

**"And why is that", I asked?**

** "For one we just meet a few days ago", she stated.**

**"So I don't care just because we meet for the first time a few days ago. Doesn't mean we aren't meant to be. And I will prove that to you Asmai I will court you. And I won't stop courting you until I make you mine and mine alone. So prepare to be swept off your feet", I told her.**

** "But Kakashi", she protested I then put my finger to her lips. Then kissed her on lips again. **

**"Don't you toy with me Kakashi", she said while she crossed her arms.**

** "I would never dare to toy with you. Because I love you and if I have to spend the rest of my life courting you to prove that I love you then I will. Now I think I should leave you alone to process all of this. Farewell for now my love", I said closing the door on his way out. Then transporting myself back to my bathroom slipping on my mask and in the back of my head still wondering how I ended up outside her door. **


	8. Chapter 8

_Asmai p.o.v_

_ After Kakashi closed the door leaving me alone, I began cursing Itachi's cleverness. Before trying to process what Kakashi had said about courting me. What did he mean by that? 'Was he really going to court me' I wondered? Thinking about how Kakashi could do that. Then I remembered that even though I would give anything to tell him that he didn't need to, I couldn't because of what I did. I wouldn't be able to stay here any longer than I already had. Kakashi had fallen for me I could see in his eyes. I knew he was telling the truth, but if he began to court me then it would make it harder than it was before. It would be For me to keep the secret about what happened that night. I needed to get away from the village and Kakashi before it was too late. I had been here for too long. As I was about to head to the Hokage's office to demand to leave the village, Itachi again reappeared before me. "Why are you resisting Kakashi's feelings towards you, I've seen the way you looked at him, So why keep your feeling for him buried," he asked?_

_ "You know exactly why I am doing this Itachi because he can't find out about what happened that night", I told Itachi._

_"And why can't he", Itachi asked?_

_ "You know why he can't if he finds out what happened he'll hate me for helping to kill Obito's clan", I told Itachi._

_"But Asmai this is eating you up, While he doesn't remember you, You're here suffering because of your memories with him, besides I'm thinking of turning myself in", Itachi said._

_ "But why now Itachi after all these years", I asked?_

_"Because I have seen the way you look at each other, I heard all of what you two said in that conversion, and Asami you have been the one to suffer most from this, I brought you into this and now I am taking you out of this", Itachi said before disappearing leaving me alone once more_


	9. Chapter 9

_Asmai p.o.v _

_ I want this to be over with so I can leave this mess behind, Itachi's right I've suffered enough because of what the village made me do, but that doesn't mean I can't fix it. I'm tired of feeling guilty about this and not getting my chance date Kakashi again, I want to be able to be clear of all of this, I want a chance to be able to love Kakashi without distance. Even if it meant putting myself in jail with him maybe hating me, I still want to believe in a small chance that he would still love me after he found out what I did. With those thoughts in mind, I went to stop Itachi from turning himself in. But before I went to Sasuke house then knocked on his door. _

_ "Asmai-sensei what are you doing here", he asked?_

_"I'm here to tell you if you want to find out the real reason your brother killed you, clan, then come with me", I told him. He then crossed his arms._

_ "And why should I believe you", he asked?_

_ "Because your brother in the village getting ready to turn himself in for what he did", I told him._

_"And how do you know this", he asked?_

_ "I have my sources now do you want to know why he killed your clan. Or are you going to keep arguing with me and let him turn himself in before you find out the real reason he killed your clan", I asked?_

_"And how do you know my brother back", Sasuke asked still skeptical about what I was saying to him._

_ "Because your brother and I use to be close friends and earlier today he paid a visit to my home telling me he was going to turn himself in. So are you going to continue to stand there and not come with me? And never find out the truth because Itachi will be in jail or are you going to trust me", I asked then held out my hand toward him. _

_ "Fine", he said then huffed and went to put on his ninja shoes. I am coming to Itachi just wait a little while longer I thought._


	10. Chapter 10

Itachi p.o.v

Heading towards the Hokage's office ready to turn myself in.,I could hear people whispering around me wondering why I was here in the village. I didn't care. All that mattered was turning myself in so Asmai could stop suffering because I knew what I saw, the love she had for him couldn't be mistaken. This was hurting her more than it was hurting me, not being able to love the man she loved because of the villages crimes. I've known Asami for years she had been my Anbu big sister. Now she was tangled in the web of village secrets and lies, it was time to set her free. Arriving at the office I prepared to atone for crimes against the clan. Sneaking past the Guard, I took a deep breath and walked in. The Third's shock was evident, seeing as his pipe fell out of his mouth.

"Itachi why are you here", the third Hokage asked?

"I am here to turn myself in", I stated while looking at him.

"And why is that? Why after being on the run for some many years. Why turn yourself in", the third Hokage asked? Reminding me of what Asmai had asked when I told her I was turning myself in.

"Because I can see that thank to that night and what I dragged Asmai to do. She is now rejecting and suffering more then she needs to. So I have decided to turn myself in so that Asmai can live her life", I said to him.

"Are you sure about this Itachi", he asked?

"More sure than I was about killing my clan", I joked.

"Okay then if that is what you wish. We will tell the villagers that one of the Anbu caught you by the gate and brought you in. Now Itachi Uchiha you are now officially arrested for murdering your clan and are sentenced to time in prison for the next three years", he said to me. "Do you have any objections", he then asked?

I shook my head no. "No I do not", I told him.

"But I do", a voice said as the door opened. When I turned behind me I saw Sasuke.

"Little brother, what are you doing here", I asked?

"I came here to see if the rumors were true that you are back. And heading to the Hokage office to turn yourself in", he said. "But before you suffer and rot in jail for killing our parents I want to know why you did it", Sasuke said looking at me with cold eyes.

"Itachi I think it is time he knows", another voice said I then turned and saw Asmai.

"Asmai-sensei is that why you came to my house", Sasuke asked?

"Yes it was Sasuke because I think it has been long enough and it is time for you to know why your brother killed your clan. Along with my help and a masked man", she stated.

"Well I don't think he should, after all, someone who is so young shouldn't meddling in private matters", another voice said. When we all looked we saw Danzo head of the root standing there with his cane in hand.

"Danzo why are you here", Asmai asked?

"Because as the head of the root and one of the village leaders I have a right to be here. Hirzan I don't think that Sasuke should even be here. After all the Uchiha massacre is the village elders matter and problem to deal with and not an underaged genin problem to deal with", Danzo said to the third Hokage.

"Yes while you may be right Danzo. Sasuke is Itachi brother and one last reminding Uchiha. He probably would want answer on why his brother killed all of their clan but him", Asmai protested.

"And may I ask why you are here Miss. Torinozoku", Danzo asked while frowning.

"Because this matter of Itachi concerns me as well. After all, I did help him kill their clan. And while Itachi has been on the run I have been hiding in the shadows", she said then looked at Sasuke. "Don't you want to know why I helped your brother kill your clan and why your brother choose to do it", she asked?

"Yes I do", he said. I could see the vengeance in his eyes it had gone just like I planned.

"And besides think about this it is either Itachi tells him or Sasuke might continue going on his path of revenge that I see him going on. And when he finds out he may not come after you Danzo of maybe even the village. But if Itachi does it now then maybe he may not take it out on the village for what you made both me and his brother do", she said with a cold and cunning smile.

"How dare you question us the village elders", a woman with gray hair said.

"I never said I was questioning you. I just thought that Sasuke should know why his own brother killed their clan or he might take it out on the village since I let it slip that it was the village who had Itachi kill his clan", she said then smiled she knew she had won I could see it in her eyes.

"Fine, I suppose I have no choice then", Danzo mumbled then revealed arm. To show many Sharingan eyes and was about to weave the jutsu that could kill us. When Asami snuck up behind him with a kunai to his head.

"If you try to kill all of us I will kill you before you even an old man", she said while holding the kunai to his head. "Now put the sleeve back on", she said as he did what he was told. Danzo may be sneaky but even he won't risk his life for anything.

"Asamai what is going on", a voice asked from the open doorway. When I looked at Asamai I could see she was crying tears streaming down her face. But why is she and when I looked toward the doorway. And standing there was my old team leader in the Anbu, the friend killer as he was known in the Anbu, the man known for knowing over for copying thousand jutsu, one of the few people to have the Sharingan even though he wasn't of the Uchiha and Asmai lover Kakashi Hatake of the leaf.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Kakashi p.o.v**

** When I walked into the Hokage office the door was open and I saw Asmai was holding a kunai to Danzo head. "Asmai what is going on", I asked ignoring the other around her.**

**"Kakashi it isn't what it looks like", she said.**

** "So you aren't holding a kunai to one of the village elders", I said sarcastically.**

**"Yes but I have good reason to", she said. **

** "And what is it", I asked?**

**"Asmai I think its time Kakashi knows you have kept it from him long enough", a voice told her.**

** "But Itachi", she protested. When I looked in I saw Itachi Uchiha along with Sasuke, Danzo, lord third, along with the other village elders.**

** "I can't see you continue to suffer from our actions even more than I have", Itachi said. **

** "What is going on, who are you really, and how does Itachi know you", I found myself asking? She then started to weave signs then chant some words. While she was doing this I was getting flashbacks of her in my memories from her being on my team along with Rin and Obito. To her being there when I killed Rin to me wondering to the Uchiha district Me falling in love with her then and seeing her covered with blood along with Itachi. And her removing my memories using her Kekkei Genkai on me sealing away my memories of her. The last I heard her say before she did was "Know this Kakashi in your heart I will always love you". When I reopened my eyes I found myself crying. And so was she. **

** "Asmai why did you do that", I asked wondering why the love of my life took away my memories of her.**

**"Because I wanted to keep you safe. And at the time me. I didn't want you to hate me for what I did. So when I told them you had seen it they had me take not only your memories of me but the rest of the villagers too", she explained to me.**

** "But why help Itachi kill Obito clan did Obito not mean anything to you. Do I not mean anything to you", I asked? **

**"Since Sasuke is wondering why I killed my clan and Kakashi wants to know why Asami helped me. I think it is time I tell what really caused the Uchiha massacre", Itachi said. What does he mean by that I asked myself?**

** "Since the time of the second Hokage the Uchiha clan has been outcasted from the village. But 12 years ago when the nine tails attacked the village. And We weren't called upon to help. Because they feared we would use our Sharingan to control it. Most of the clan was made but kept it under. But when lord Danzo had us moved even further from the village center more and more of the Uchiha got angry. So my father requested that I join the Anbu so I could be the pipeline for the Uchiha clan so my father told me. He often held a secret meeting because they were planning a coup d'état with mine and Sasuke father leading it. But Shisui Uchiha didn't want the clan to do the coup d'état so he begged the third to spy on the Uchiha. And the third agreed shortly afterward Shisui had a plan that he would use his Kotoamatsukami** **which a dōjutsu that casts a powerful yet subtle mind-controlling genjutsu on the target to control our father into not doing this and finding an agreement with the village. But the night of the meeting he was going to Lord Danzo tried to take his eyes with the help of the root. Lord Danzo managed to take one eye through. Shisui knew he won't be able to escape from Lord Danzo for long. So he then came to me giving me his other eye as a gift before falling backward in Naka River killing himself while leaving no corpse hoping that his death would change the Uchiha clan. But sadly it didn't. So when the only to end the coup d'état was to kill the clan. Lord third asked both me and Asmai to help. Asmai in case anyone saw us she could remove their memory of seeing us. Asmai only said yes because she thought she owned it to Shisui who was also a dear friend to her to do so. So we got rid of most of the clan and when we were almost done Kakashi saw us. Shortly afterward by the instruction of Lord Danzo, she was asked to take not only Kakashi memories of her but the village memories of her so the elders won't be blamed for the massacre while I went on the run", Itachi explained. So she did all of this for the village I thought to myself. "Sasuke I hope that answered your question on why I killed our clan", Itachi said. Sasuke just nodded. **

** "Kakashi", Asmai said.**

**"Yes what is it Asmai", I asked?**

** "I get it if you are mad at me for doing this but now I must pay for my crimes. I am sorry And I am sorry if you hate me but as I said that day and I will say it again. I will always love you Kakashi and nothing can ever change that", she said then kissed me softly on the lips. "Lord third I am ready to accept my punishment for helping Itachi Uchiha murder his clan", she said then held her hands out. **

**"Now Asmai I would hate to arrest both you and Itachi not right after Itachi saying what he and why he did it to his brother. I am sure Sasuke would not want both his sensei and his brother to end up in jail. Along with a certain gray-haired, Jonin may protest if I were to arrest you. So I have decided to step down as Hokage because this is my fault that both Itachi and Asmai had to go through with the massacre. It was my responsibility as the Hokage to handle the Uchiha coup d'état yet I relayed Itachi to not only kill the clan but his parents as well. Then receive the hate from his brother because of what he did. Asmai who had to kill the clan where her best friend had come from to do. Making them both having to handle a job that I as he Hokage should have handled and I am sorry for that," the third Hokage told them. **

** "There is no need to do that Lord third it was my choice to help Itachi. I choose to help him kill the clan", she stated.**

**"Yes but if you think about it we as shinobi kill people on the battlefield some even people we know. If anyone asks why you or Asmai aren't in prison for what you did they will talk to me about it. Because I will not be putting two of our finest shinobi in prison. Now dismissed I have paperwork to do", the third Hokage said then kicked us all out. While Itachi and Sasuke were trying to catch up on each other's lives. I was still wondering why she erased my memories of her. **

** "Asmai", I said.**

**"Yes Kakashi", she answered. **

** "Why did you erase my memories did I not mean anything to you? Do you not care about me enough to think what I said back then was true. I loved you then and I love you now. But I don't think I can be with someone who lied to me about them", I said to her breaking my own heart as I said it.**

**"Kakashi do you honestly think I choose to erase your memories because I wanted to. Do you really think you mean nothing to me. Kakashi while you didn't have to feel the pain of losing me I did. I often had nightmares for what I did to you. And when you started to fall for me I had to reject your feelings no matter how much it hurt me on the inside to do it. I loved you more than anything in the world. But Kakashi if you don't trust me I don't blame you I lied to you. But don't you ever think that you mean nothing to me. I erased your memories so you wouldn't have to deal with the pain of loving someone who helped killed their best friends clan. But Kakashi if you don't want me then that is fine. See you around Kakashi", she said then disappeared before I could stop her. I knew I loved her I don't know why I said that. Why did I ask if I meant nothing to her? She had to deal with the burden of rejecting the man she loved. And feeling the guilt of killing her best friends clan and I made it worse I am such a baka I thought. As I began to head to her apartment hoping she still lived in the same one as when we were kids. **


	12. Chapter 12

_Asmai p.o.v _

_ When I got home after the talk I kicked off my ninja shoes and went to my room crying. He hated me just like I knew he would. I had nothing to live for I then began to sing a song that I had heard my dad sing before mom went on missions. _

_**Hmm, hmm, hmm  
Hmm, hmm, hmm  
Hmm, hmm, hmm  
Hmm, hmm, hmm  
Hmm, hmm, hmm  
Hmm, hmm, hmm  
Hmm, hmm, hmm**_

_**Nobody ever knows  
Nobody ever sees  
I left my soul  
Back there now I'm too weak  
Most nights I pray for you to come home  
Praying to the Lord  
Praying for my soul**_

_**Now please don't go  
Most nights I hardly sleep when I'm alone  
Now please don't go, oh no  
I think of you whenever I'm alone  
So please don't go**_

_**Hmm, hmm, hmm  
Hmm, hmm, hmm  
Hmm, hmm, hmm  
Hmm, hmm, hmm**_

_**'Cause I don't ever want to know  
Don't ever want to see things change  
'Cause when I'm living on my own  
I'll wanna take it back and start again  
Most nights I pray for you to come home  
Praying to the Lord  
Praying for my soul**_

_**Now please don't go  
Most nights I hardly sleep when I'm alone  
Now please don't go, oh no  
I think of you whenever I'm alone  
So please don't go**_

_**I send so many messages you don't reply  
I gotta figure out what am I missing babe  
Singing now oh-oh-oh  
And I need you now, I need your love oh-oh-oh**_

_**Now please don't go  
Most nights I hardly sleep when I'm alone  
Now please don't go, oh no  
I think of you whenever I'm alone  
So please don't  
Please don't go**_

_**Please don't go  
Please don't go oh no  
I think of you whenever I'm alone  
So please don't go**_

_And once I finished the last verse of the song I heard the door open. I don't know how but somehow I knew it was Kakashi.  
"Asmai are you here", he asked? _

_I then said, "What the hell do you want Hatake"?_

_ "Are you okay Asmai", he asked?_

_When I didn't say anything he knocked on my bedroom door which I had locked. "Let me in Asmai please", he begged._

_ "No", I said._

_"Please I am sorry about what I said just please let me in", Kakashi said but when I didn't' answer he was silent for a few minutes. I then heard my door open he had lock picked it. _

_ "Asmai look at me", he said. I then huff then turned away._

_ "No I don't know why I loved you since all you care about it that I killed Obito stupid clan", I told him._

_"No Asmai I do care about you, in fact, I love you. I have loved you for years now. And even when you took my memory I re-fell in love with you when we meet", he said then paused. "Asmai please don't kill yourself not as my father did", he begged then hugged me tightly. I then turned away from him._

_ "Hatake get out", I said. He shook his head. _

_"No I won't", he said._

_ "Kakashi Hatake leave now", I said sternly. _

_He then carried me to my bed then pinned me to the sheets. "I will not ever leave you again I promise. And I will never question your love for me again"._

_ "How can I be sure about that", I asked? As I thought about what he had said to me repeating what he had said to me I felt my heart ache for him. I was tired of rejected him and lying to him. I want to be in his arms even if it was for a second I want to be by his side. Because I love him and nothing was going to change that no matter what I tried to do nothing would change my love for him. And that was when I decided no more running away from him. I was going to face him and see if we could work this out together. _

_ After a while of silence he suddenly pulled my forehead toward his. "I said before that I will always love you no matter what. Well that is still true so please forgive me I was being a baka", he told me then smiled and gave me another kiss on the lips before saying. "Do you believe me now", he asked before he then took his mask off then gave me a soft kiss on the lips. _

_ I then pulled his mask down. "Yeah but you are my baka Kakashi", I said then put my lips on his for a kiss. I tried to pour everything I felt into that one kiss. My pain of losing him. The love I had for him. When we parted he smiled and I smiled._

_ "Kakashi", I asked?_

_ "Yes what is it Asmai", he said._

_ "How have you not had a girlfriend I mean you are good looking and are the bravest and most kind person I ever known", I asked?_

_"Because I have been waiting for you my love", he said?_

_ "Yes but why me why not another girl who is more beautiful than I am. Why choose me over all the women in the Leaf", I asked wanting to know why he choose me over all the other women in the village. _

_"Because no of them have been there for me as many times as you have been for me. Nobody has stood by my side as much as you have helped me as much. You stood by my side even after I killed Rin and was called friend killer Kakashi", he said. "I should be the one asking why you stayed with me and choose me over the other men in the leaf", he told me then smiled._

_ "Bakakashi stayed with you because I love and care about you. And I choose you because you are not only handsome but brave and loyal. You would give up your life for what you believe in and I admire that", I said with a smile. "You know I fell for you Kakashi Hatake", I said then kissed him again. We then sat in silence for a moment when he put his hand in my hand. And we sat again in silence for a while. When finally Kakashi spoke. _

_"I knew I would win you over", Kakashi teased me._

_ "Shut up Kakashi you didn't win me over. I won you over", I teased then kissed him again._

_"Yeah but you do have to give me some credit", he protested._

_ "Now why would I do that when I find seeing you embarrassed and your defenses down so much fun", I asked?_

_"Shut up", he said then pouted. Making him look adorable. _

_ "Kakashi sometimes I swear you can act just as bad as the kids sometimes", I teased._

_ "Come on Asmai do you have to be so cruel", he asked?_

_"Come on Kakashi just shut up and kiss me already", I told him wanting to end this conversion. As I pulled him in for another kiss. When we parted he was smiling._

_ "You know that I will always love and protect you", he asked?_

_"Yes, you have been telling me that since you confessed. I put my heart into your hands it can't take anymore heartbreak", I told him then pulled him into another tender kiss. And at the moment I wished time could stop at this moment. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Kakashi p.o.v **

** As I sat on Asmai couch flipping through a scrapbook (That Asmai had kept over the years )with Asmai by my side a few days after we started to date. When I came on a picture with Asmai was smiling. I remember the day like yesterday because that was the day I fell in love with her. "I don't remember much about that day", she said as she looked at the picture.**

** "But I know because Asmai Charlotte Torinozoku that is the day I fell in love with you. And since that day I have never looked back", I told her then lifted her hand to my lips then placed a kiss on her hand. "You know that I love you right Asmai", I said to Asmai.**

**"Of course I know because you have told me that every day since we started dating. And Kakashi I love you more than anything in this lifetime and I will always", she said then pulled down my mask then place a soft kiss on my lips. **

** "But still I remember the day I fell in love with you like it was yesterday", I said remembering the day I first realized I love her. ****_It had been shortly after Rin had died and after I joined the anbu on Minato-sensei orders", I began while elooping my hand into hers. _**

_(Flashback) _

_ Rumors of friend killer Kakashi had spread like wildfire throughout the village. Almost nobody would come near me for fear I would kill them like I did Rin. I had been having nightmare about when she had died as if her ghost was haunting me. I often refused to come out of my room. Until one day I heard a knock on my door. And a voice call out my name I ignored it thinking I was hearing things now. But after hearing my name called three times and not answering I looked and saw Asmai standing there and my door in pieces._

_ "What the hell did you do to my door", I asked?_

_"I told you if you didn't answer that I would come in but you won't like it. Besides what else was I suppose to do", she said. _

_ "Knock on the door like a normal person", I said slightly angry about my broken door. She then spun me around facing her looking into my _

_"I tried but when you didn't answer I kicked it down I even told you I would. What in the world has gotten into you Kakashi you are better than this", she said. _

_ "No I am not I let Rin die I broke the promise to Obito. It is my fault she is died I let her die", I said to her looking at her with cold eyes. She then suddenly pulled me into a hug. _

_"Damn it Kakashi you aren't this weak. This isn't the Kakashi I know. The Kakashi I know is strong and would protect his comrades with his life. Even if that meant be outcasted by the villagers he won't care he would do whatever he could to protect his comrades. But all I see now is a pathetic man sulking because he couldn't protect one person. Kakashi Hatake Rin choose to die for the sake of the village. She chose to die by your hands because you meant the world to her. ". I know how hard it was to lose her but believe me she was my best friend but if Rin or Obito were alive they would want you to get your sorry ass out of this room and go out , she told me while hugging me. _

_ "Asmai why the hell are you even here. Haven't you heard the rumors about me", I asked wondering why she was here._

_"Bakakashi I am here because I care about you. And I hate seeing you like this I hate seeing you like this and if Rin and Obito were alive they would feel the same way. So stop sulking in your room being a wussy bag and get your ass out and live for both Rin and Obito sake", she told me as I sniffed. _

_ " Was there a need to call me a baka", I asked?_

_She then nodded and said "Yes because you were acting like a baka. And Kakashi no matter what happens I will never leave you side I promise", she said then kissed me softly on my masked lips. Then pulled my forehead toward her's. "Please believe me Kakashi and I can't see you like this anymore", she said while crying. I then hugged her tightly in my arms then grabbed my camera took a photo of us. And when I took the photo she was smiling as if nothing had happened. After hearing what she said how she was going to stay by my side no matter what I felt like my heart was beating faster and faster and as I looked into her eyes. And repeated what she said inside my head. That was when I realized something she had always been there for me. When Obito died she was there helping me and now she had promised to stay by my side. And suddenly I realized something at that moment I don't know when I started to feel it but I know then that I had fallen in love with Asami. And from that moment on I vowed to one day make her mine and mine alone. But after a while when I saw with Itachi helping him kill us clan I was afraid that I had lost her _

_(flashback end)_

**When I finished the story she was crying. "Is something wrong my love", I asked wondering why she was crying.**

** "No Kakashi it is fine it's just that I am so happy that you are apart of my life. And I don't regret kicking down your door that day. Because if it hadn't been for that you may have never realized your feelings toward me", she said.**

**"Asmai even if it hadn't been that day. I know that I would have realized my feelings for you someday because unlike most people you don't tell me what would hurt me less. You tell me what I need to here, is always by my side, and I love you for that", I said while kissing her tears she was crying for my sake. I then pulled down my mask and began to kiss her hand leaving a trail of kisses from her hand to her shoulder until I reached her lips. **

** "I love you Asmai and I will say this as many times as I need to. But as long as I am alive I will always protect you, be by your side, and love you no matter what", I said. She then smiled.**

** "I was thinking the exact same thing Kakashi", she said then kissed me on softly on my lips. "And Kakashi I love you too and I always will nothing will change that", she told me and smiled. And at that moment I wished time would stop because I won't choose to be anywhere else but here with the women who I loved and who loved me back and was mine and mine alone. **

**They finally got together and I am pleased now. But that doesn't mean that this fanfic done. Far from it this is just filler before the next arc. So for the next chapters I hope you enjoy the romantic now that Kakashi and Asmai are dating.**


End file.
